Intercambio
by JessieBlack28
Summary: —Dame tu regalo, Granger—exigió.—Estaba a punto de abrirlo...¿Por qué quieres que te lo de?—preguntó deshaciendo delicadamente el moño.—¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo siempre,sabelotodo?Dame el maldito regalo—le insistió.Y si ella oponía resistencia...


______________________

**Disclaimer: **_______________________El asombroso mundo de Harry Potter y su contenido no me pertenece a mí, lamentablemente, sino a J.K ROWLING. Ah, pero que quede claro que la idea del OS es de mi propiedad._

______________________

______________________

_

* * *

_

**I_n_t_e_r_c_a_m_b_i_o**

**.**

**.**

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido participar en tal tontería navideña?

El Ministerio de Magia había organizado un intercambio navideño; cada uno de los trabajadores escribió su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y lo deposito en una urna mágica. Luego cada quién tomaría un papelito con el nombre de la persona a la cual le obsequiaría. El sistema le hizo recordar el cáliz del fuego, en cuarto año. Cuando participo pensó que había una posibilidad en un millón de que le regalara al trío de oro, tenía preparada una buena broma para cualquiera de los tres, al menos si tenía que darles algo lo recordarían por siempre.

Pues ese mismo día en que todos salían, a comprar los regalos de navidad a última hora, él también se unió a la locura navideña; fue a una de las pocas tiendas decentes que se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon, compró papel de regalo en tono verde metálico y un listón dorado. Todavía no sabía a quién le tocaría regalarle pero no estaba demás prevenirse.

Al otro día se encontró con una enorme fila, al llegar al trabajo, todos esperando su turno en la mentada urna mágica; sin duda alguna, los magos más flojos disfrutaban el desperdicio de tiempo. Él en cambio se dirigió a su minúsculo cubículo en el Departamento de Aurores.

Esperó a que pasara una hora y media para bajar, ya habían llegado varios de sus compañeros, por lo que imaginó que debía estar lo suficientemente vacío para ir a tomar su papelito.

Y no se equivocó, ya nadie le tomaba atención a la urna.

Su mano jugueteo en la caja de madera, la urna, unos minutos antes de decidirse a tomar lo-que-sea.

—Granger —Leyó divertido, en un inaudible susurro.

Bien, únicamente iría a buscar su regalo.

**.**

**.**

Tres días después, la noche posterior a navidad, noche buena, el Ministerio había organizado una cena para todos sus trabajadores y sus familias; una buena estrategia para mejorar su imagen.

No es que le molestara estar entre tanta gente, estaba bien adiestrado para todo tipo de eventos sociales, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera paciencia para soportar a niños revoloteando a su alrededor, amenazando con maltratar el regalo para la sangre sucia.

Por eso se alegró cuando los convocaron a entregar su regalo.

Buscó a Hermione con la mirada; estaba en una de las mesas principales junto a San Potter y Weasley. Como siempre, se pusieron en guardia cuando él se acercó.

—Feliz navidad, Granger —mascullo incómodo. Le extendió el regalo para que lo tomara. Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso; siempre era él quien recibía las cajas con envoltorios coloridos, y por un momento pensó que su regalo era muy pobre.

Se giró sobre sus talones para retirarse de una buena vez cuando la vocecilla mandona de la bruja castaña lo obligo a retornar.

— ¡Espera, Malfoy! Tengo tu regalo.

Increíble coincidencia pensó el rubio.

De una diminuta bolsa, encantada, sacó una cajita cuadrada, forrada con un papel de bastoncitos navideños.

—Feliz navidad, Draco —murmuró sonrojada.

—Eh, Malfoy ¿Por qué no abres tu regalo con nosotros? —lo invitó Ginny Weasley.

Dudó unos segundos. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo era navidad, toda esa onda de reflexión y dejar atrás los malos momentos.

Tomó asiento a un lado de Luna Lovegood, el único lugar sin ocupar en la mesa redonda donde estaban.

No espero indicaciones y abrió el regalo.

—Oh, vaya… es muy… gracias, Granger.

Una frágil botellita de vidrio con líquido transparente brilloso reposaba en el estuche de terciopelo. Se preguntó qué clase de regalo era ese, decidió no decir nada, ya se las vería cuando la castaña abriera su regalo.

—Son lágrimas de fénix, Malfoy. Pensé que podía serte útil en las misiones que te mandan, por si tenías algún accidente —le explicó.

_Demonios _pensó Draco.

—Dame tu regalo, Granger —exigió.

Todos en la mesa intercambiaron miradas.

—Estaba a punto de abrirlo... ¿Por qué quieres que te lo de? —preguntó deshaciendo delicadamente el moño dorado.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo siempre, sabelotodo? Dame el maldito regalo —le insistió.

Y si ella oponía resistencia tenía que hacer algo rápido. Con un hechizo no verbal hizo desaparecer el regalo.

De pronto, los ojos de la bruja se tornaron vidriosos.

—Bien hecho, Malfoy. Le jodiste la navidad —susurró Ron, negando suavemente.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, ya iba preparado con un mejor regalo; es que no podía obsequiarle algo tan malditamente horroroso a Granger, aunque le desagradara.

—Feliz navidad, otra vez, Granger —murmuró cuando la puerta de la oficina, de la aludida, se abrió.

Ella dirigió la vista al llamativo envoltorio que llevaba en las manos, la retiro tras unos segundos.

—No quiero nada, Malfoy.

El rubio suspiró.

—Abre el regalo de una buena vez —le ordenó.

Con el mismo cuidado que él, abrió en regalo; le fue pasando el resto de la basura al joven de ojos grises, para poder admirar mejor su regalo. De la mediana caja sacó un sobre blanco tamaño oficio. Tenía grabado con caligrafía prolija lo siguiente:

—101 libros que debes leer —leyó en voz alta —Muy increíble viniendo de ti, Malfoy —añadió sarcástica.

—Tienes que abrirlo —dijo desesperado —está encantado.

Lo miró desconfiada. Acto seguido su mano sacó un grueso tomo del interior del sobre.

— ¿S-son 101 un libros? —inquirió al borde de la emoción.

Asintió.

— ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado! —exclamó envolviéndolo en un inesperado abrazo.

**.**

**.**

Draco estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy. Jugueteaba en su regazo con el antiguo regalo que había escogido especialmente para cualquier miembro del trío de oro. Rasgó la envoltura para sacar el viejo presente. Observó incrédulo el contenido de la caja; lo tomó y acto seguido tiró el trozo de carbón que había guardado hacía el fuego.

_______________________________________________________________________Después de todo Granger se merecía algo más que un simple carbón._

****

_

* * *

_

**¡Hola, a-qien-este-leyendo-esto! Primero, antes qe se me olvide u.u', va dedicado a _Mina Calin _xD **(el regalo de navidad, jaja)**, espero qe te haya gustado Mina ;) ah, y tambnn va dedicadoo a mi hermana.**

**Y bueno, gracias a ls que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme :D, lo mejor de publicar en esta comunidad es saber qe alguien más disfruta tu trabajo (O no lo hace, pero te lee xD)**

**Se aceptan RR: cmments, criticas constructivas, toma****tazos, correciones etc...**

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad, y Año nuevo 2011! **

**Saludoss (:**

**~_KarennHale_**


End file.
